This invention relates to a hook switch operable by a handset of a telephone substation, such as a subscriber's telephone or a branch exchange.
A conventional hook switch comprises a frame member, a plurality of contact members mounted on the frame member with small insulating plates interposed therebetween, a card of an insulating material for uniting predetermined ones of the contact members, and a lever member operable by a handset associated with the hook switch for moving the card to make and break contacts afforded by the contact members in compliance with the on-hook and off-hook positions. Inasmuch as a hook switch of the conventional type is manufactured by successively stacking the insulating plates and the contact members of different shapes on the frame member, the assembly process is confusing and often results in wrong assembly. The work of uniting the predetermined contact members with the card is troublesome and liable to cause damages to the contact members. Inasmuch as the predetermined contact members are simultaneously moved by the card, the resiliency of the predetermined contact members counteracts the movement of the lever member to impose a considerable load on operation of the lever member when the number of the contact members is large. In addition, soldering is necessary to operatively connect the hook switch to other circuits of the telephone substation concerned.